


Coreopsis

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto takes more pictures.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Coreopsis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Oh, oh, pull over!” When Ignis doesn’t immediately listen, Prompto wastes no time in swerving around in his seat, leaning over the back to beg Noctis, “Please, make him stop!”

As bored and tired as Noctis looks, he wakes up for Prompto. He nudges the driver’s seat with his knee and drawls, “Iggy, pull over.”

Ignis lets out a long-suffering sigh, but he obeys his prince. Prompto whoops as the Regalia slows to the side of the empty road, rolling up onto the mix of dirt and gravel just off the side. Prompto pushes out of the car, camera in tow, already booting it up. Gladiolus grunts from the back, “Why’re we stopping?”

“An ‘imprompto’ photoshoot, I imagine,” Ignis quips, never one to pass up a pun. Prompto laughs at the term and gestures at the backseat.

“C’mon, Noct, you’re up.”

Noctis groans. He always puts up a fight, but then he surrenders like he’d never dream of denying Prompto anything, and he climbs out of the car to walk around it. Prompto waits for him, then can’t wait any longer—Prompto grabs his wrist and tugs him to the enormous patch of overgrown yellow flowers tangled just up the hill. Ignis must get the gist of what Prompto’s going for, because he calls after them, “Take care not to crush the flowers!”

As much as Prompto would like to lay Noctis down across the whole patch of them, he resists, both because of Ignis’ watchful eye and for nature’s sake. They trample as little as they can on their way up the slope, and then Prompto’s guiding Noctis down in front of the bushes. Noctis slumps in place, but as soon as Prompto’s backed up and lifted his camera, Noctis is puffing up his chest and posing. It makes Prompto grin every time. Noctis is ridiculously photogenic, and almost every snapshot Prompto has of him is perfect, but he’s at his cutest when he’s being a big dork. He looks exceptionally beautiful silhouetted by golden petals, framing his black-clad frame like a halo from the Astrals. Prompto sighs, “You’re so hot, bud,” and snaps as many pictures as he can before Noctis inevitably stretches his shoulders and pushes up again.

Prompto walks over to him to show off the slew of gorgeous photographs. Noctis hums, “Huh, you actually got a few good ones in there.”

“A few?” Prompto snorts, “The prince of posies! These are _awesome_.”

Noctis rolls his eyes and lightly shoves Prompto’s arm. As he heads back to the car, he asks, “You gonna try and sell them?”

“Pfft, no way,” Prompto answers, turning his camera off again and tucking it safely at his side. “These babies are just for me!”


End file.
